bambifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bambi (Film)
Der Kinderfilm Bambi ist der fünfte abendfüllende Zeichentrickfilm der Walt-Disney-Studios und stammt aus dem Jahr 1942. Er basiert auf dem 1923 erschienenen Buch Bambi. Eine Lebensgeschichte aus dem Walde von Felix Salten. thumb|Hier kämpft Bambi gerade gegen Ronno.Handlung In einem Wald wird ein kleiner Hirsch namens Bambi geboren. Schnell verbreitet sich diese Nachricht im Wald und alle Tiere versammeln sich, um das Junge zu begrüßen, das zuerst noch etwas ängstlich und unsicher auf den Beinen wirkt. Kurz darauf lernt Bambi bei einem seiner Ausflüge mit der Mutter seine beiden neuen Freunde kennen: das freche Kaninchen Klopfer und das schüchterne Stinktier Blume. Zusammen erleben sie zunächst eine glückliche und sorglose Kindheit. Auf einer Wiese lernt er seine Freundin Feline kennen, aber auch die Gefahr durch die Menschen, die immer wie eine dunkle Bedrohung über dem Leben der Tiere liegt. Sommer und Herbst vergehen wie im Fluge, Bambi wächst heran und lernt immer mehr dazu. Im Winter wird seine unbeschwerte Kindheit abrupt beendet: durch die Kugel eines Jägers verliert er seine Mutter. Sein Vater, der König des Waldes, nimmt sich der kleinen Halbwaise an. Jahre später ist Bambi zu einem stattlichen jungen Hirsch herangewachsen. Als er neben Klopfer und Blume auch seine Jugendfreundin Feline wiedersieht, verlieben sich die beiden ineinander. Da aber auch ein anderer Hirsch Feline begehrt, kommt es zu einem dramatischen Kampf bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-7603.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-7716.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-7869.jpg bambi-disneyscreencaps_com-7920.jpg . Bambi behält die Oberhand und kann so Feline für sich gewinnen. Beide leben fortan glücklich zusammen. Eines frühen Morgens erwacht Bambi, geweckt von Lagerfeuerrauch, und geht der Sache nach. Auf einer Klippe, die freie Sicht über das Tal bietet, begegnet er seinem Vater, der ihn warnt, dass die Jäger in großer Zahl wieder im Wald sind und sie sich tief in den Wald zurückziehen müssen. Beide wollen schon fliehen, als Bambi einfällt, dass er die noch schlafende Feline warnen muss. Feline ist aber unterdessen aufgewacht und hat sich ihrerseits auf die Suche nach Bambi begeben. Beide verpassen sich knapp, als Bambi seinen nächtlichen Ruheplatz wieder aufsucht. Die ersten Schüsse hallen durch den Wald und unter den Tieren bricht Panik aus. Unterdessen wird Feline von einem Rudel Jagdhunde entdeckt und gehetzt. In letzter Sekunde kann sie sich auf eine Klippe retten. Bambi hört die Hilferufe von Feline und eilt zur Rettung. Mutig stürzt er sich auf die Hundemeute und kann sie mit Geweihschlägen und Huftritten für kurze Zeit in Schach halten. Feline gelingt es, sich zu retten. Auch Bambi schafft es knapp, der Hundemeute zu entkommen. Er rettet sich mit einem Sprung über einen großen Abgrund, bevor die verbliebenen Hunde erneut seine Fährte aufnehmen können, wird dabei aber mitten im Sprung angeschossen. Halb bewusstlos schlägt er auf der anderen Seite des Abgrunds auf. Inzwischen ist ein Waldbrand ausgebrochen, der sich immer weiter ausgebreitet. Bambi liegt apathisch und schmerzerfüllt am Boden, als sein Vater erscheint und ihn streng auffordert, aufzustehen und sich zusammenzunehmen. Noch benommen kommt Bambi endlich wieder auf die Beine. Gemeinsam mit seinem Vater flieht er vor dem Feuer durch einen Fluss. Beherzt stürzen sich beide einen Wasserfall hinunter, um dem Feuer zu entkommen. Unterdessen haben sich viele Tiere auf eine kleine Inselgruppe retten können. Auch Feline steht am Ufer und hält verzweifelt nach Bambi Ausschau. Aus dem Rauch und Nebel auftauchend, erreichen schließlich auch Bambi und sein Vater schwimmend die Inselgruppe. Feline schmiegt sich liebevoll an Bambi. Beide sind gerettet und wieder vereint. Ein Jahr später hat der erwachende Frühling einen großen Teil der Waldbrandschäden bereits überwuchert, als eines frühen Morgens eine neue Kunde im Wald für Aufregung sorgt: Feline ist Mutter geworden. Alle Tiere, unter anderem auch Klopfer und Blume, mittlerweile selbst Väter geworden, eilen zu der jungen Mutter. Dort erwartet sie eine weitere, freudige Überraschung: Feline hat Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht. Die Kamera schwenkt von der glücklichen Mutter zu einem hohen Felsenkliff, auf dem Bambi und sein Vater stehen. Bambi und sein Vater wechseln verständnisvolle Blicke, dann zieht sich Bambis Vater zurück. Seine Aufgabe ist erfüllt. Bambi senkt kurz traurig den Kopf über den Weggang seines Vaters, richtet ihn aber gleich wieder auf und thront nun, im Licht des Sonnenaufgangs stehend, stolz und glücklich über seinem Reich. Nun ist er der König des Waldes. Charaktere ;Bambi (Bambi) :Der junge Hirsch ist die Hauptfigur der Geschichte. Er lernt, beginnend mit seiner sorglosen Kindheit, die schönen Seiten des Lebens, aber bald auch dessen mitunter tödliche Gefahren kennen. ;Bambis Mutter (Mother) :Sie kümmert sich selbstlos um den kleinen Bambi und lehrt ihn die Geheimnisse des Waldes. Sie opfert später ihr Leben für Bambi, indem sie die Aufmerksamkeit eines Jägers auf sich lenkt und erschossen wird. ;Bambis Vater (The Great Prince of the Forest) :Der große Prinz des Waldes ist der älteste und weiseste Hirsch des Waldes, der Bambi zunächst verschlossen, unnahbar und übermächtig erscheint. Er hält sich aber immer im Hintergrund in Bambis Nähe auf, um ihm notfalls jederzeit helfen zu können, und nimmt sich des kleinen Bambi an, nachdem dessen Mutter getötet wurde. ;Klopfer (Thumper) :Das freche, junge Wildkaninchen ist einer von Bambis besten Freunden. Klopfer wird oft von seiner Mutter ermahnt, nicht so frech und vorlaut zu sein, und muss häufig die Lebensweisheiten seines Vaters rezitieren, wie etwa: „If you can’t say something nice … don’t say nothing at all!“ (Wenn man nichts Nettes zu sagen hat … soll man den Mund halten). Dieser Satz wurde von Peter Behn ungeplant gesprochen, als dieser bei der Vertonung seinen eigentlichen Text vergessen hatte. Die Produzenten waren davon so begeistert, dass für diesen Satz eine Extra-Szene entworfen wurde. ;Blume (Flower) :Das kleine, schüchterne Stinktier ist Bambis zweiter Freund. Er kam zu seinem Namen, weil Bambi, als er sprechen lernte, ihn in einem Blumenbeet entdeckte und prompt mit „Blume“ ansprach. ;Feline (Faline) :Bambis Freundin. Bambi und Feline lernen sich zunächst als Kinder auf der Wiese kennen. Als beide später erwachsen sind, verlieben sie sich ineinander. ;Freund Eule (Friend Owl) :Eine weise alte Eule, die Bambi seit seiner Kindheit kennt. Sie klärt ihn schließlich, als er erwachsen ist, über die Wirkung der Liebe auf. ;Ronno (Ronno) :Bambis Nebenbuhler beim Kampf um Feline. Er wird von Bambi in einem dramatischen Hirschkampf besiegt und muss geschlagen das Feld räumen. Er wird namentlich nicht im Film, aber sowohl in Felix Saltens Buch, als auch in Bambi 2 erwähnt. ;Tante Ena (Aunt Ena) :Felines Mutter, die namentlich ebenfalls nur in der Buchvorlage erwähnt wird. Produktion Entstehungsgeschichte Die Rechte an der Verfilmung von Bambi wurden 1933 vom MGM-Regisseur Sidney Franklin erworben, der die Geschichte ursprünglich als Realfilm auf die Leinwand bringen wollte. Er hatte bereits mit der Arbeit am Film begonnen, als er feststellen musste, dass die Technik eines Realfilms nicht adäquat ist, um die Romanvorlage umzusetzen. So kam er auf die Idee, das Ganze als Zeichentrickfilm umzusetzen und wandte sich 1935 an Walt Disney. Franklin und Disney schlossen einen Vertrag zur Zusammenarbeit über dreieinhalb Jahre, doch auch als sich die Arbeiten an Bambi schließlich über sieben Jahre hinzogen, hielt die Freundschaft und Zusammenarbeit der beiden Männer über die offizielle Vertragslaufzeit hinaus an. Disney bedankte sich mit dem Satz „To Sidney A. Franklin – our sincere appreciation for the inspiring collaboration.“ im Filmvorspann bei Franklin. Die Vorproduktion zu Bambi begann 1936, und ursprünglich sollte der Film nach Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge (1937) als zweiter abendfüllender Disney-Zeichentrickfilm in die Kinos kommen. Disneys Perfektionsdrang verzögerte aber das Projekt immer mehr, so dass schließlich Pinocchio (1940), Fantasia (1940) und Dumbo (1941) noch vor Bambi veröffentlicht wurden. Die Filmpremiere sollte ursprünglich im Lincoln-Theater in Damariscotta, Maine, Vereinigte Staaten stattfinden. Allerdings wurde befürchtet, dass sich die in Maine lebenden Jäger durch den Film angegriffen fühlen könnten. Die Weltpremiere war stattdessen am 8. August 1942 in London, die US-Premiere folgte am 13. August in der Radio City Music Hall von New York. Der Schweizer Premiere von Bambi 1942 im Zürcher Kino „Rex“ wohnte der Romanautor Felix Salten bei. Die Deutschlandpremiere von Bambi war im Dezember 1950. Wiederaufführungen folgten 1964, 1973, 1983 und 1993.